<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Respite by zombie_honeymoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309094">Respite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon'>zombie_honeymoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post-Battle, Post-Mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unexpectedly difficult mission, Kakuzu and Hidan find themselves needing some rest and time to recover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Exchange no Jutsu 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianKakuzu/gifts">lesbianKakuzu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Exchange no Justsu, for lesbiankakuzu, I went with your prompts 'after battle moments' and 'rare calm moments'. </p><p>I hope you enjoy! :D It was fun to write this for you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally rising from his prayers, Hidan pulled the spear from his chest with a grunt of pain. His muscles protested each movement, while the taste of blood was still fresh on his tongue. His blood. Jashin would be pleased with him. Three souls reaped for Him. </p><p>There had been four more who Kakuzu had taken care of, their bodies left nearly unrecognizable but Kakuzu would be sure to get the full amount for each. He always did. No one wanted to argue with him for too long. </p><p>It had been more effort than it normally was though. The fact that Kakuzu hadn’t pestered him to hurry up his prayers was a testament to that. He sat not far from Hidan. Resting, eyes closed as he leaned against a tree. </p><p>Coming closer, Hidan thought he might actually be asleep. Their fight had required the old man to use all four of his hearts. </p><p>As Hidan came to stand over him, however, Kakuzu opened both eyes and got to his feet. Not asleep then. Close to it though. Hidan could see the exhaustion on what was exposed of Kakuzu’s face. In and around his eyes. </p><p>“You should clean up.” Kakuzu told him, “I’m not looking at you like that.”<br/>
<br/>
“Like what?” Hidan wanted to know.</p><p>Kakuzu’s eyes were on his mouth. The blood that he had coughed up now drying on the corner of his mouth, a smear of it on his lips and more that had run down his chin. Kakuzu hated it, hated what Hidan did to himself for his supposed god. Eyes moving lower, they stopped at his chest, where he had run himself straight through his heart with his spear. </p><p>The wound was still fresh, blood seeped from it and oozed down his chest. Kakuzu knew if he could see Hidan’s back, there would be a messy exit wound. Not to mention everything else he had done to himself that was hidden beneath his robe. </p><p>He hated it. There were times he wasn’t so sure Hidan enjoyed it as much as he acted like he did. In the moment maybe, but afterwards… he shook his head. If that was what Hidan chose to do, it was his problem. Though there was the fact that the only marks he wanted on Hidan were the ones he put there himself. Bite marks and bruises left in the dark, they were the only marks he wanted to see on Hidan. </p><p>“Like this.” Kakuzu huffed, gesturing to Hidan's entire person, “At least clean your face,” he handed Hidan a bottle of water and noticed the way his hand shook as he took it, “then zip up your robe all the way. No one will give us a room for the night otherwise.”<br/>
<br/>
Hidan brightened at that, though still unnaturally pale (even for him) and looking more tired than Kakuzu could remember seeing him in a long time. </p><p>“First we collect the bounties on all these bodies.”</p><p>At that, Hidan groaned but kept his mouth shut. Maybe, just maybe, with all the money they would be getting, Kakuzu would feel a little more generous than usual and get them a halfway decent room.</p>
<hr/><p>There was a small settlement not far from the collections office they cashed in the bodies at. As soon as they entered from the main road they spotted a tea house with an inn above it. Better than above a bar. They found those were always noisy and the rooms less than hygienic. Wasting no time, both eager for some rest, Kakuzu got them a room. He spent a little more for one with it’s own bathroom rather than having to use a shared one for several rooms, and motioned for Hidan to follow him up the stairs only to see him handing over money for a steaming cup of tea and a stick of dango.</p><p>Idiot. Wasting their hard earned money. As he was about to say so, his own stomach grumbled and instead of saying anything, plucked one of the dango from the stick and walked on ahead as Hidan followed. </p><p>While he may have spent extra for a room with a private bathroom, it came with only one bed Kakuzu noted as they stepped inside their room for the night. At least it was large enough to fit the both of them. They had shared often enough, and he hoped to put his own marks on his partner later anyways. It was easier when they shared a bed.</p><p>Hidan sat down on the end of it and gave a bounce, careful not to slosh his tea out of the cup, “Not bad, we’ve had worse.”<br/>
<br/>
Kakuzu only grunted in response and shrugged off his robe, “Go clean up before you bleed all over the bed.” </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, gimme a fucking minute first…” Hidan muttered and sipped his tea, and popped the last dango into his mouth. After swallowing it, he drank more of his tea before setting it on the nearby nightstand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finished? Go bathe.” </span>
</p><p>With more effort than it should have been, Hidan got to his feet and reached up to unzip his robe. Wincing with each movement, “Shit… still hurts.”<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe if you didn’t stab yourself all over it wouldn’t still hurt.” Kakuzu fixed him with a glare, “Let me guess, you need me to stitch you up.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m alright.” Hidan huffed and dropped his robe and went to take a step but his vision went dark suddenly and he stumbled. </p><p>Reaching out, Kakuzu caught him, “You’ve lost a lot of blood, idiot.” </p><p>“Yeah… you don’t look so hot yourself.” Hidan groaned and pressed his forehead to Kakuzu’s chest and closed his eyes as he waited for the dark spots before his eyes to clear. </p>
<hr/><p>Hidan woke up lying on something soft and warm, he was sure he didn’t remember going to bed. Opening one eye and then the other, he found it was dark out, a half moon in the window, spilling soft light across the room.</p><p>Even not being a sensor type, he knew Kakuzu wasn’t anywhere nearby, not in the bathroom either. It was too quiet. Pressing a hand to his chest, he felt the familiar stitches there, and slowly ran his fingers over them. Smooth, warm to the touch, and oddly comforting. Looking down he could see his wound was finally healing, no longer bleeding. Spotting his robe folded on a chair, he sat up, stifling a yawn. </p><p>Moments later the door opened and Hidan was on his guard, reaching for his scythe that leaned against the wall beside him. </p><p>“It’s only me.” Kakuzu said as he stepped in, the scent of hot food coming in with him made Hidan’s mouth water and stomach growl. </p><p>As soon as Kakuzu set the bag of takeout boxes on the bed, Hidan made a beeline straight for it, grabbing for the bag.</p><p>“Damn, you went all out, huh? Must still be feeling that fight from earlier, aren’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
Kakuzu didn’t bother to answer, hating that the answer was yes, he was. Instead he took the food from Hidan, who looked as if his entire bloodline had just been insulted, “Not so fast,” Kakuzu told him, “You’re taking a shower first.”<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck that, I’m eating first, I’m seriously starving. Besides, I've probably already bled on the bed.” Hidan reached for the bag again, expecting to have Kakuzu shove him back but he didn’t. Instead Kakuzu let him take it, too tired to go back and forth arguing about it.</p><p>They sat there eating, each of them picking what they wanted. Grilled strips of beef, fried chicken, rice, noodles, steamed buns, and dango. It was the most they had eaten in days and not a single piece was left. Hidan even wiped the containers clean of the sauce with his fingers. </p><p>That was something Kakuzu appreciated about him, he didn’t let any food go to waste. As long as it wasn’t vegetables. But Hidan would eat those too. When he had to, when there was nothing else. Or if they were fried.</p><p>“You passed out.” Kakuzu finally told him, “Do you remember?”<br/>
<br/>
“I remember getting up to shower but then I woke up in bed.”<br/>
<br/>
“I stitched you up, you were still bleeding.”<br/>
<br/>
Hidan reached for his chest again, fingers grazing the stitches. He hadn’t even woken up when Kakuzu put them in. </p><p>“You were out for two hours. I booked the room for another night. We deserve the rest.”<br/>
<br/>
That was surprising, and it showed on Hidan’s face, “You never do that. You’re either worried about me, or you’re tired. Tell me you’re not gonna die on me, old man.”<br/>
<br/>
“You wish I would.” Kakuzu drawled.<br/>
<br/>
Hidan reached out, his finger trailing over the stitches on Kakuzu’s face. The man was exhausted and it showed. They both were. Stifling a yawn, Hidan pulled his hand back. “You must be feeling all your ninety years, old man. But,” Hidan grinned, “I think you were worried about me, too! You can admit it!” </p><p>Kakuzu said nothing as he gathered up the now empty food containers back into the bags and stuck them outside in the hall. Someone would come pick it up for them. </p><p>“Oi, Kakuzu!” Hidan called from the bathroom, the shower running, “You’re not getting into bed until you wash up!” </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already showered.” Kakuzu told him, noting the look of disappointment on Hidan’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well damn, I was about to invite you to take a bath with me.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s too late for a bath. Just take a shower.”</span>
</p><p>Hidan slid off the bed and made his way into the bathroom. He had been looking forward to a bath, but Kakuzu was right, it was too late. Instead he took a quick shower, part of him hoping Kakuzu would join him, but he never did. Once out, he dried himself off and towel dried his hair as much as he could before stepping back out into the room. The quiet sound of snoring reached his ears and he looked at the bed. </p><p>Already in bed and asleep if his snoring was anything to go by, Kakuzu lay on his side, facing the wall. Jealous of him for being asleep already, Hidan quickly crawled into bed, not bothering to do so carefully, and grinned in the dark when he heard Kakuzu growl at him to stop shaking the bed.</p><p>Laying there in the dark and safety of the inn, Hidan finally let his eyes close and rolled over onto his side, away from Kakuzu, again making sure to jostle the bed. He heard Kakuzu mutter something and then felt the mattress shift and something heavy settle around his shoulders and chest.</p><p>“Huh? What--”<br/>
<br/>
“You won’t stop moving and let me sleep.” Kakuzu said, <span>“If you’re going to sleep, then sleep. But if you’re going to keep me up,” he released his hold on Hidan’s shoulders and slid his hand down his side, gripping his bare hip, “I’m going to make sure anyone in the rooms next to us won’t be sleeping tonight either.” </span></p><p>
  <span>In the dark, Hidan yawned, “As much as that sounds like fun, Kakuzu, I think we’d both rather sleep. But tomorrow night… well, you can keep me up as much as you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds later they were both sound asleep and snoring. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>